


The Night We Met

by seawitcher



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Romance, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawitcher/pseuds/seawitcher
Summary: Vampire hunter Chanyeol's latest target leads him to a small town where he meets the skittish, pretty tavernkeep named Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikariisjaejj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/gifts).



> idk why i decided to combine cowboy chanyeol + vampire murder mystery but here we are???
> 
> title is taken from the night we met by lord huron
> 
> anyways welcome to my latest chaptered fic!! this was actually a commission by chris/hikariisjaejj, so i hope i can deliver :3

“Chanyeol, we should really turn in.”

Pulling the cigar from his mouth, Chanyeol glances over at the man on the horse next to him. “There’s hardly anything in the town ahead, ‘Soo. I bet our target is still on the run.” He narrows his eyes, looking at the dark path ahead of them.

Kyungsoo sighs, looking back at the map in his hands. “Yeah, well, I doubt we’ll be able to track down a vampire on the run at night, especially with all this fog. Trust me.” He absentmindedly rubs his neck, exactly where a bite mark still remains.

They’ve been tracking this lone, murderous vampire for days now, with only a few leads to go on. But Kyungsoo’s right, and Chanyeol knows they’ll just be wandering in the night aimlessly anyways. Their best bet is to settle down somewhere in the upcoming town and talk to a few locals who might know about their target. Chanyeol’s only fear, however, is that they’re tracking someone who is already miles and miles away, losing more human lives by the minute.

Chanyeol sighs and relents, tossing his cigar to the side. “You’re right. Do you know if there’s a place we can turn in for the night? I know you’ve been around this area before.”

Kyungsoo hums in thought. “There’s a decent tavern, but that was a couple years ago. Who knows if it’s still there, especially with all of these murders happening. I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole town up and left.”

In the worst case scenario, they could pitch their spare tent in the middle of the desert, but staying out here always comes with risks. Not just vampires and supernatural creatures, but also pesky bandits looking for a quick steal and the occasional rattlesnake with its venomous bite. Chanyeol didn’t want any additional setbacks, so he sits back on his horse and prays that there’s some place in town to stay.

Luckily, they reach the small town, smack dab in the middle of the desert, and it isn’t deserted. They pass some drunks out on the dusty trail and two other travelers on their way out. There is light inside of the tavern when they arrive, so they promptly hop off their horses and tie them up for the night.

“It looks different,” Kyungsoo comments as they walk up, cocking his head to the side. “It must be owned by someone else now.”

Chanyeol shrugs as they step inside, pushing through the saloon-style doors. The tavern is dark but lit by kerosene lamps throughout, and there’s a decent amount of patrons sitting at mixed-matched tables and a handful sitting at the bar. They all look up when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo enter but look away, disinterested. As bounty hunters of the supernatural, they aren’t meant to look important or intimidating. If anything, they look like a rancher and an everyday miner stopping in for a drink and a bed.

“We should gather information,” Chanyeol murmurs under his breath. “I’ll take the bar, you ask around.”

“Got it.” Kyungsoo steps away as Chanyeol approaches the bar, taking a seat near the middle, next to two women drinking idly. 

The bartender raises his head. He’s shorter but broad in stature with mousy-like features and inky hair. Eyeing Chanyeol sharply, he smiles as Chanyeol takes a seat and continues wiping down the stained wood of the bar.

“You aren’t from around here,” he notes, his voice gentle but charismatic. “What can I get you?”

“Bourbon,” Chanyeol answers smoothly, taking off his hat and placing it next to him. “And some information.”

His eyes widen, looking Chanyeol over again in careful suspicion before turning around to grab a bottle and glass from the shelf. “I don’t know if I have much to tell you, Sir. Not much goes on around here. Most people just pass through, such as yourself.” He pours the bourbon smoothly, corking the bottle and setting it back down on the bar with a clunk.

Chanyeol shrugs, reaching for the glass and taking a hearty sip. “Don’t worry. I ain’t lookin’ for too much. Just asking around.”

The bartender places his hands on the bar. “What do you want to know?”

Chanyeol leans against the bar, lowering his voice as he asks, “There been any murders or sudden deaths around here?”

The man affixes him with a long stare. “That’s an interesting question for a rancher like you to ask. Are you investigating something? You with the government?”

Chanyeol cooly slips him a coin over the bar. “Not exactly.”

“Alright.” He smiles as he accepts the payment but then his expression turns grim. “There have been a few deaths. Rumors of  _ nightstalkers _ .” The bartender shudders at the mention of that word.

“Nightstalkers?” Chanyeol questions. That must be what this area calls vampires.

The bartender keeps his voice low as he says, “The bodies are drained of blood and buried in shallow graves. Those that live here have been on edge.”

“Has it been happenin’ daily?” Chanyeol asks. He and Kyungsoo had been under the impression that they were just passing through a nearly-dead town, not one that had been plagued over and over by the same menace that they were tracking. It was a lucky decision to make a stop here, he supposes.

“Every few days. You here investigating that?”

Chanyeol takes another sip of his drink. “Possibly. You got a couple of vacant rooms for the night?”

The bartender straightens up, looking a little relieved. “We might have one. A lot of people are headin’ this way to visit their family for the holiday. Let me ask my little brother. He manages the tavern itself.” He slinks away from the bar and disappears into the back through another set of saloon doors.

Chanyeol finishes his drink and digests the information. Maybe they weren’t chasing a vampire on the run away from town. Maybe the vampire was running back home, and they had just discovered it’s home on a whim. They will have to lay low from now on. The vampire could be right under their nose, shrouded in human camouflage.

He looks up as the saloon doors swing open, and the bartender walks back with a taller man on his heels. His face is strikingly handsome, unblemished bronze skin and sharp features, a rarity out in these parts. A gold earring with a ruby gem dangles from his left ear, and his dark hair is overgrown, tickling the nape of his neck. Dark eyes settle on Chanyeol with a cool stare, and he smiles, a pretty dimple appearing on his cheek. Despite being the bartender’s younger brother, he hardly looks like him.

“Baekhyun told me you were looking for a couple of rooms? We only have one vacancy.” His voice is soft and smooth like honey. “Apologies for the wait. I just got back into town.” He shuffles the mess of papers that seem to be a guest book, appearing sheepish as he does so.

“That’s alright. How much is one night? Me and my partner here are just passing through.” Chanyeol pulls out a pouch of coins from his pocket.

“Just ten for one night.” He fumbles with the guest book, opening it to a new page and beginning to scribble on the page. “Again, so sorry.”

Surprised, Chanyeol hands over the correct amount, notably shocked that the price is so cheap. He would’ve thought that with his clean and tidy appearance the tavernkeep would’ve charged more. Then again, this man doesn’t seem exactly like the haughty type. He definitely acts like a shy, younger brother, despite his appearance.

“Mr. Park, Room 3 is all yours for the night.” He slides the key across the bar with another shy smile. Baekhyun nudges him, and the younger brother perks up. “Oh! I’m Jongin. Let me know if you need anything.”

Chanyeol can’t resist smiling up at him. “Nice to meet you. I’m Chanyeol.” The blush that spreads across Jongin’s cheeks is adoring, and he bows his head before disappearing back behind the saloon doors.

“He’s a mess, but he means well.” Baekhyun sighs with an adoring grin as shuffles back behind the bar. “You sure you aren’t planning on staying longer?”

Chanyeol glances back momentarily at Kyungsoo, who’s been roped into a poker game evidently as he stares pointedly at cards in his hand. “We’ll stay in town tomorrow and gather more intel. It’s possible that our target ain’t the same one who’s been attacking your people.” He highly doubts it but can never deny the possibility. 

Baekhyun nods. “Lemme know if you need any more information. Tomorrow morning, I can take you to some of the places where we found the bodies.”

“Sounds good.” Chanyeol stands up, tipping him well for the drink before wandering back to where Kyungsoo is deep in his poker game. “Alright, fellas, I’m gonna have to take my partner here before he loses more of our money.”

The other men at the table grunt in irritation but allow Chanyeol to drag a reluctant Kyungsoo away. Pulling him close as they make their way towards the staircase, Chanyeol murmurs, “Did you find anything?”

Getting over his stolen chance of victory, Kyungsoo shrugs. “I’m assuming you heard the same thing. Bodies found in shallow graves, the townspeople knowing it was a vampire and living in fear.”

“It has to be our target,” Chanyeol mutters as they reach the top of the staircase. “We should stay and investigate tomorrow. I think it lives here.”

Kyungsoo nods his head in agreement. “I’ll send a telegram to the boss and update him. I’m guessing you got us a room?”

“Of course, I—” Chanyeol’s voice falters as they hear a sharp crash from down the hall. He and Kyungsoo both dash towards the sound, coming from one of the open rooms.

They find Jongin there, leaning against a table in the corner of the room with what appears to be a shattered ceramic vase on the floor. He’s holding his head, face pale and ill, like all the vibrancy had been sucked from him in the few minutes since Chanyeol had met him. 

“A-Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks as he and Chanyeol skirt around the broken pieces on the floor. 

Jongin, having not noticed their presence, quickly flusters, nearly tripping over the table. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I-I am prone to dizzy spells lately. I was just, um, cleaning up your room, but it seems I made another mess.” He laughs nervously. “Let me go get the broom!”

He catches himself on the doorway as he nearly trips over nothing again, squeaking out another apology before quick, heavy footfalls are traveling towards the end of the hallway.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol. “Who was that? He’s...different.”

Chanyeol, who had been smiling during the entire exchange, chuckles. “The cute tavernkeep.”

Raising a brow, Kyungsoo asks, “You’re interested in him?”

“A little.” Chanyeol shrugs with a smirk. It  _ has  _ been a while since he had a good lay. “He’s interesting and easy on the eyes.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but says nothing else as Jongin returns, an old wooden broom in hand. He’s quick in sweeping up the mess, giving a swift bow in apology. “E-Enjoy your night!” He leaves just as fast as he had come in. 

Kyungsoo tilts his head. “He sure is skittish. I wonder why?”

“Probably just shy.” Chanyeol closes the door and moves to take a seat on one of the twin beds, taking off his hat and feeling exhaustion seep into his bones. It’s been a long day and night, and Kyungsoo must be feeling it too as he yawns and starts to strip down to his undergarments, tossing his hidden belt of weapons onto the floor with a clatter.

“We’ll head out at dawn,” Chanyeol says, and then the oil lamp is turned off, showering them in darkness. Hopefully, they’ll find more leads tomorrow.

They do find a lead in the morning, a fresh one at that, as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo wake up to someone banging on their door. Reacting similarly, they both scramble from their beds, throwing on their clothes and brandishing weapons just incase.

Chanyeol positions himself near the door, hand on his pistol. “Who’s there?” He asks cautiously.

“It’s Baekhyun!” The bartender calls out in a panic. “There’s...there’s been another murder!”


	2. two

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchange looks just before the latter opens the door, facing a pale Baekhyun. “I-I can take you to the body. It’s just out back.”

The bounty hunters nod, and Baekhyun motions for them to follow. It’s a short walk down the stairs and out of the first floor of the tavern before Baekhyun leads them off to the left and around the back of the wooden building. A few worried townspeople are standing there, huddled around the shallow grave that Chanyeol easily spots just a yard or two from the tavern. 

He and Kyungsoo push through the small crowd and set their eyes upon the cold, pale body shoved into a small hole in the ground. Easily recognizable as one of the men Kyungsoo was playing cards with last night, his torso and legs are haphazardly covered with sand and dirt, an exact match to the description of the shallow graves Baekhyun had explained to Chanyeol just last night. 

The people gathered around watch with rapt attention as Chanyeol bends down and brushes some dirt aside to reveal the bare skin of the victim’s neck. No one is surprised at the sight of the twin punctures or the cold, dried blood decorating the skin around them. This is the work of the vampire he and Kyungsoo had been tracking, the work of a soulless murderer, and it’s lurking in the small town around them. 

“Should I gather everyone out into the sunlight?” Kyungsoo murmurs, kneeling next to him. 

Chanyeol thinks for a moment but shakes his head. “This ain’t the messy work of a crazy low-turned. They’re a fledglin’, but they still got their sanity. Sunlight won’t do anything.” With a sigh, he stands up and turns to Baekhyun. “Do y’all have someone to get rid of the body?”

Baekhyun nods. “There’s a small cemetery by the church. The gravedigger usually comes by and cleans up the mess, and we hold a service for the victims. They’re always someone who was just passing through town.”

“The vampire must be someone who lives here,” Kyungsoo quickly deduces. “They don’t want their identity to be revealed somehow.”

Chanyeol nods solemnly. “We’re gonna reveal it no matter what. I wanna talk to all of those men who were playin’ cards in the bar last night - and to you and your brother.” He gives a firm stare to Baekhyun, who gawks in response to his accusation.

“J-Jongin and I? Why?” Baekhyun furrows his brows.

“He was in  _ your  _ tavern. That makes you both suspects,” Kyungsoo informs, and Chanyeol nods. 

Clearly still upset, Baekhyun relents with a heavy sigh. “Alright. I’ll go wake up Jongin. He’s usually still asleep at this time. I dunno where those men from last night went, but I think they’re still in town.”

“I’ll find them.” Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You start asking around.”

He and Baekhyun leave, and Chanyeol begins to question the few who are still loitering around the body. Unfortunately, he’s quick to deduce that no one saw anything. One woman even informs him that the town shuts their doors, afraid of the  _ nightstalker  _ that has been on a killing spree. Only the tavern is brave enough to still be open because they need guests to fill rooms.

If anything, Chanyeol only suspects Baekhyun and Jongin more, though he doesn’t want to. Neither of them struck him as someone with a vampiric aura, even if this vampire is powerful enough to have a human camouflage. He definitely doesn’t think Jongin is a strong suspect, but Chanyeol has been wrong before.

Regardless, he doesn’t feel very confident as he sits down in the tavern, Baekhyun and a drowsy-but-cute looking Jongin sitting across from him. Baekhyun has his arms crossed, ready to be defensive at each question Chanyeol is going to throw at him.

“When did either of you last see the victim?” Chanyeol decides to ask first.

Jongin answers first, that same shy blush on his cheeks. “Um, I did not come back downstairs after I gave you your room key, Mr. Park.”

“I closed up the bar around three o’clock. That’s when I told them to either get out or go up to their rooms, which they did. That’s the last time I saw him.” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“Was the lock tampered with when you opened this mornin’? Anythin’ that looks like someone broke in?” Chanyeol asks, but Baekhyun shakes his head.

Chanyeol raises his brow. “You know that makes the two of you more suspicious.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Anyone staying here could have unlocked the doors! I understand your suspicions of me, but Jongin could never hurt a fly, especially because of his weak constitution.” He reaches over to hug his younger brother's shoulders, and Jongin only squirms shyly in response.

“Oh.” Chanyeol didn’t know Jongin had a whole ass condition. “Is that why you were dizzy last night?”

Jongin nods. “I’ve been sick for the past few months.”

“He’s been traveling back and forth for treatment,” Baekhyun adds.

Chanyeol sighs. He’s never heard of a vampire catching mortal illnesses, so that officially crosses Jongin off of his list. He doesn’t seem like he could kill this many people either. Albeit no one Chanyeol has come across so far has given off the typical murderous vampire aura. In just one day, this case has gotten ten times more difficult than he and Kyungsoo had initially estimated.

He’s going to have to interview everyone in the tavern at this rate.

At the end of the day, both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are left empty-handed in terms of leads. 

No one in the tavern had seen any of the events of the previous night, not even the men who had been staying in the same room as the victim. It wasn’t unbelievable for a vampire to be able to lurk in the shadows, out of sight, but to evade the eyes of this many people? They weren’t dealing with any normal vampire.

With probably the hundredth sigh he’s let out today, Chanyeol exits the tavern, placing his hat on his head as he does so. He just needs a breather after the tense hours of interviewing countless possible witnesses and suspects. Luckily, the sun is setting, painting the sky a mirage of beautiful pinks and oranges, and the heat of the day is slowly bleeding into the cool night. It’s peaceful, and for a moment, Chanyeol can forget about the stress of the case.

Maybe a ride across the desert will do him good.

Humming a tune under his breath, he walks across the deserted dirt road where he and Kyungsoo had tethered their horses the night before. It’s only when he hears a quiet voice that he notices the lamp placed near his horse Toben, and the figure gently petting his mane.

“Hehe, sadly those are all the fruits I have,” Jongin murmurs with a soft smile on his face. It’s an unguarded expression, unlike the shy and skittish way he usually speaks, and Chanyeol stops in his tracks, watching the interaction. Toben is typically an unmannered horse, but he looks uncharacteristically calmed by Jongin’s touch and the way he strokes his forehead and muzzle. 

Before Chanyeol realizes it, he’s grinning and walking over. “He’s a pretty one, ain’t he?”

Although he spoke as softly as he could, Jongin still startles, pulling away from Toben and pressing a hand to his chest in shock. “M-Mr. Park! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he was…!”

Chanyeol puts his hands up placatingly. “It’s alright. You can pet and feed him. He loves the attention.” 

Jongin still seems a little shy, so Chanyeol reaches over to give Toben a few pets of his own, earning himself a whinny in response. “Do you and your brother not have a horse?” Maybe some conversation will help him open up.

“We can’t afford one. I always have to ask for a ride in and out of town,” Jongin replies, keeping his eyes trained on Toben as he speaks. “I love them though. I’ve always had a soft spot for animals.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol says truthfully. “My family owned a farm, and I took care of the cattle as a kid.”

“Did you have a dog?” Jongin’s eyes light up in a way Chanyeol has never seen, and it has him starstruck for a moment.

“Uh, yeah, he died a long time ago though.” 

Jongin’s face falls, disappointed. “I would love to have a dog. When we were younger and lived with my parents out east, my mother had a cat. It never really liked me.” He wrinkles his nose.

“You aren’t from here?” Chanyeol asks, leaning against the fence post. Kyungsoo did say the tavern had new management, so it makes sense.

Jongin nods. “My parents owned a bakery, so Baekhyun wanted to run his own business. It was kind of his dream to move out west, and I followed him because I wasn’t too sure about what I wanted to do.”

“Do you like running a tavern then?” Chanyeol smirks, catching Jongin’s eye and watching him fluster and laugh nervously.

“W-Well…” He tucks a longer strand of hair behind his ear. “It’s alright. I’m not...the best at it. I’m clumsy, and my health hasn’t been great lately.”

Chanyeol snorts. “My bed was clean. The service was pretty nice, and I liked the excitement of that broken vase.” He teases.

Like all other times Chanyeol has talked to him, Jongin stutters on his words and his cheeks darken. “I-If you enjoyed your stay, then I’m glad, Mr. Park,” he murmurs, lowering his hands from Toben and twisting his fingers together in a shy, adorable way.

“Please,” Chanyeol steps a little closer, testing the waters. “Call me Chanyeol.”

To his surprise and pleasure, Jongin makes no move to step back and instead looks up, fully meeting Chanyeol’s gaze. “Chanyeol, then.” A sweet smile appears on his lips, easily reading into what Chanyeol is trying to do.

“Are you up for a ride tonight? I was fixin’ to go on my own, but I could use the company.” He leans against Toben’s side with the most suave smirk he can muster up, the horse letting out an annoyed whinny. 

Jongin’s expression turns to worry, and he glances around at the darkness that is slowly surrounding them. “Is it okay to be out so late? A man just died today.” He frowns.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “You got nothin’ to worry about with me.” With a prideful grin, he brushes back the right side of his coat and pulls out his trusty pistol. The silver exterior glimmers in the moonlight, and Jongin’s eyes widen. “No vampire is gonna hurt you.”

“Can you actually kill one with that?” Jongin’s mouth forms an adorable O shape.

“It’s loaded with silver bullets.” Chanyeol tucks it back into his holster. “One right through the heart’ll kill any vampire in seconds. Same with werewolves, though they ain’t common around these parts.”

Jongin manages to look even more surprised and impressed, effectively stroking Chanyeol’s ego. “You’ve met a werewolf?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol smirks, a dimple appearing on his cheek. “I’ll tell you all ‘bout it if you accept my offer. I promise I’ll keep you safe.” He places a hand on his heart and gives a sweeping bow, offering a hand out to Jongin.

Jongin purses his pretty lips again, pouting as he contemplates Chanyeol’s invitation. Thankfully, it takes only a few seconds before he’s placing his hand in Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol straightens back up. A swift tug has Jongin yelping, an arm winding around his waist as he’s pulled into Chanyeol’s personal space.

“You wanna ride in the front or the back?” Chanyeol asks, his voice husky. 

Giggling shyly, Jongin says, “I will sit behind you, Chanyeol, if that’s alright.”

“No problem at all.” Chanyeol reaches to untie Toben from the post, holding the reins as he mounts himself onto the horse in one smooth motion. With a pleased smile, he offers a hand to Jongin once more, helping him settle down behind him, Toben stirring with the extra weight.

Jongin’s hands hesitate on Chanyeol’s waist, and the bounty hunter snorts amusedly, grabbing one of Jongin’s hands and tugging him closer. “Better hold on tighter than that.”

“O-Oh, very well…” Jongin moves closer with a soft sound, arms encircling Chanyeol. He feels warm against Chanyeol’s back, and his breath comes out in puffs against Chanyeol’s neck. It’s a pleasant contrast to the cool night air.

With a kick of his spurs and a snap of the reins, Toben starts off into a quick gallop, and Jongin yelps, squeezing Chanyeol’s ribs tight. The laugh that he lets out at himself afterwards is delightful, and it has Chanyeol laughing along with him. Before long, they’re leaving the small town behind and the wide desert landscape is passing them by.

Not wanting to push Toben too much, Chanyeol slows him down until they’re riding at a leisurely pace. There isn’t much to look at, of course, but with just a glance up the sky is painted a myriad of colors, the stars and moon beginning to make an appearance, and when Chanyeol cranes his head to look, Jongin does the same.

“That’s the best thing about living out here,” Jongin murmurs. “The sky at dusk.”

“I’ve never really stopped to look,” Chanyeol admits. “It sure is pretty.”

Jongin hums. “I do it often as of late. Sometimes my mind just...wanders off.”

Chanyeol glances back at him curiously. There’s almost an ethereal quality in the way Jongin looks beneath the nightfall, features softened, skin painted in soft pinks and oranges, and the bright glint of his earring shining in the darkness. For a moment, Chanyeol forgets what he was going to say and is entranced.

Jongin giggles, the sound deprecating. “I sound strange, don’t I? Baekhyun tells me I speak funny sometimes.” He smiles, hugging Chanyeol closer and resting his cheek on his shoulder.

“I dunno if ya noticed, but I’m kinda in the business with strange.” Chanyeol grins.

“Ah, yes, you were supposed to tell me about your werewolf encounter,” Jongin reminds him with a cheeky smile. This is the most confidence Jongin has exuded since Chanyeol met him, and Chanyeol loves it.

“I can’t promise that it’s a nice story,” Chanyeol chuckles, staring off into the distance. “But it was a couple years ago. Me ‘n Kyungsoo were at a cattle ranch east of ‘ere. It was a family, and they had a problem with somethin’ killin’ their cows n’ chickens.”

“Oh.” He can practically hear Jongin’s face fall. “That’s awful. Poor animals. I’m guessing it was the werewolf?”

Chanyeol nods. “That’s why we were contacted. So we committed to a steak-out, staying up at night and watching. It was on the third night that it appeared, howlin’ and runnin’ towards us. It scratched the shit outta me, one of the biggest wolves I’ve ever seen.”

“And then what happened? Did you save the cows?” It’s adorable how invested Jongin sounds.

Chanyeol smirks. “Kyungsoo managed to distract ‘im, and I shot ‘im right through the heart with that silver bullet.” He pauses then, and the smile falls from his face as he remembers. “That was when...we realized the wolf had been one of the family’s sons all along. We, uh, ended up not gettin’ any payment from them. Pretty much got chased off their property.”

The air between them grows quiet, and when Chanyeol glances behind himself, he’s surprised to see Jongin with glistening eyes and the deepest frown on his face. “That’s...That’s horrible,” Jongin whispers hoarsely. “Does that happen often?”

“What’s that?”

“You end up killing not a monster but...a person?”

Chanyeol’s hands tighten their grip on the reins, and he clears his throat. “It just comes with the job. Criminals are people too, but we still punish ‘em. Monsters ain’t so different. It’s a sad truth that not many folks know.”

Jongin takes in his answer silently and then asks, “What made you want to become a hunter then?”

A lot of memories come flooding in, just as they always do when Chanyeol gets asked this very question. He pictures his younger self, hiding in the family barn, beneath a bale of hay, shaking as he hears his parents’ screams. The soft footsteps of his sister, a  _ monster _ , attempting to sniff him out amongst the horse shit. Waking up in the morning only to stumble upon his parents’ dead bodies and his sister’s limp form, shot between the temples, dull black eyes staring up at the sky.

A man smoking a cigarette, holding out a silver gun to Chanyeol and saying,  _ “You wanna avenge your parents, kid?” _

“Ch-Chanyeol?” Jongin pipes up again, nervous at Chanyeol’s silence and effectively pulling him out of his reverie.

“My sister came back one day, and she wasn’t the same,” Chanyeol murmurs in a low voice. “Ever since then, I’ve been doin’ this. I don’t want the same thing that happened to me to happen to others.”

“That’s very honorable, Chanyeol,” Jongin says softly, tightening his embrace for a moment of comfort. “I really believe you can save the town - you and Kyungsoo both. Do you really think it’s one of us?”

“It’s the only possible explanation. It’s someone who’s smart n’ cunning and leaves behind very little clues. Kyungsoo and I will be guardin’ the outside of the tavern tonight.” Chanyeol turns Toben around, realizing he should probably be doing that right about now.

“Why not kick all of the visitors out?” Jongin questions.

Chanyeol smirks. “You’d lose your business. Besides, the last thing we’d want to do is give the vampire a chance to run. If anyone tries to check out of there, you let me know.”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongin smiles.

They fall into comfortable silence on the rest of the journey back into town, Toben walking at a leisurely pace. It’s peaceful under the stars, and Chanyeol feels Jongin rest his head on his shoulder, not minding it at all. He’s pleased that Jongin has opened up more to him, and the stress from the day has slowly faded away. Chanyeol is ready to go back to the case with fresh eyes.

Chanyeol stops Toben when he strains his eyes and sees a man on a horse trotting towards them at full speed from the town. It’s only when the person gets closer that Chanyeol realizes it’s Kyungsoo, and he starts to get worried. Something must be wrong.

“Chanyeol?” Jongin asks, straightening up and realizing what’s going on. “Mr. Do?”

Kyungsoo slows down as he approaches them, his face grave. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. There’s been another victim in the town.”

Chanyeol grits his teeth. “Shit. Lead the way, ‘Soo.”

With a nod, Kyungsoo turns around, and Chanyeol snaps Toben into motion, Jongin yelping and tightening his hold on Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s mind starts spinning. Who could it have been? It could have been anyone, realistically. The vampire must have taken advantage of the fact that only Kyungsoo was watching the town, and it makes Chanyeol furious. This monster is cunning and rotten to the core. It knows what it’s doing, and that makes Chanyeol hate it even more.

“I hope Baekhyun is okay,” Jongin worries. “H-He should be, right?” 

“He’s fine,” Kyungsoo reassures as they stop, climbing off his horse in a hurry. 

“Was it another wanderer killed?” Chanyeol asks, following suit and helping Jongin off as well, who is looking between the two of them frantically. 

“Yes, but they weren’t staying at the tavern,” Kyungsoo explains, leading the way. “It was a woman, who had arrived to visit her family. She was identified just a few minutes ago.” 

They are led to an area behind a tailor shop. Just like earlier today, there are townspeople holding glowing lanterns and gathered around the shallow grave where a woman’s legs and skirts stick out. Her appearance is just like the man from before, pale and with a bloodied neck. Her hair is disheveled and a single emerald earring remains in her one ear.

“Her right ear is missing,” Chanyeol finds, combing her hair away from the side of her head where it had been hiding the bloodied mess. “The vampire did this.”

“But...w-why?” Jongin asks, remaining cautiously behind the two bounty hunters.

“That’s what’s frustrating,” Kyungsoo replies. “None of this makes sense. Why the shallow graves? Why did the vampire kill again on the same day? Why is her ear missing when the last victim was hardly touched?”

He’s right. Nothing makes sense, and that was entirely the point.

Chanyeol straightens up, eyes remaining on the woman as he says, “We need to change up our tactics. Gather everyone in the town. This was a message, and it sure as hell ain’t a good one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooo sorry this took so long >< school rlly kicked my ass and animal crossing didnt help shdfkshf
> 
> pls let me know what you think!! kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated~
> 
> follow me on twitter @seawitcher_

**Author's Note:**

> quite the cliffhanger, eh?
> 
> pls leave me kudos and comments!! follow me on twitter @jongintxt for updates~


End file.
